


Monochrome

by ExhoLox



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Dreams, Fear, Septic egos - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: Our dear Marvin gets a visit from a certain Iplier.





	Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is kind of a warm up drabble to get myself back into writing. I can’t promise I'll mainly use this account as a way to post my writing and see if people like it and to get feedback. Please do not shy away from criticizing my work and leaving helpful tips btw. They are very important and they’ll certainly be useful to me!

Marvin sat in his office chair, mask laying on his desk and his unedited show plans. He looked over the note that he held in his hand again. ‘Stop being this “chaotic neutral hipster magician”, Marvin. Join me. You can have all you ever wanted and more. You’ll be famous and be the man you always wanted to be. The man everyone will love.” 

He crumbled it up. He didn’t care for Anti’s shenanigans. He knew he would be screwed over if he accepted the deal. Sure, he wanted fame, but he wasn’t desperate for it. He laid back in his chair relaxing for a bit. The window in front of his let him have a wonderous view of New York. He appreciated the view very much. He knew he was lucky to be living like this, especially in a world where everyone wanted to be famous.

But suddenly he felt a chill run down his spine. That familiar sinking feeling in chest…did he accidently enter the other world while he was spacing out. He focused on going back to reality, but a few minutes later he was still in the Other World. 

He then noticed the shadows in his room get suddenly darker. He stood up and turned around. Surveying his room, he saw everything slowly turn monochrome. This was not Anti. When Anti came you feel yourself getting electric shocks and your vision go green. Marvin heard a high-pitched ringing in his ears and instantly felt fear. A low rumbling sound was heard, too. He had an idea of who was here, and he was not happy about it.

His suspicion was confirmed when he saw a shadowy figure appeared about 10 feet in front of him. He couldn’t move, he felt paralyzed, like he was about to lose control. He couldn’t scream. He watched as the figure in front of him slowly came to together to form a human. At this point everything was monochrome and dark. He watched him as he chuckled and looked around his room with those empty eyes.

“It seems like you’re not interested in joining his side- “Dark leaned forward, “So why don’t you join mine?”

Marvin woke up the next morning gasping and holding down a scream. That was no normal dream, it couldn’t be. He looked around and saw that his room was a complete mess. T.V knocked down, lamps on the floor, and dents in his wall. He gulped, perhaps it was no dream at all.


End file.
